


Lovers in Arms

by SandraMorningstar



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Harry Hart Lives, but Eggsy isn't willing to just forgive and forget, he comes back just at the right moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMorningstar/pseuds/SandraMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a mission, Eggsy is kind of in a tight spot. Things are looking bad but then someone comes to his rescue.</p>
<p>Someone, Eggsy had thought to be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seechi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seechi).



> This is for my wonderful friend Seechi who took me to see Kingsman twice and is an awesome friend in general.
> 
> Seechi, the other Kingsman/Hartwin-Fic I'm writing for you, is turning out much longer than I expected (Oops!). So have fun with this little treat until then.

„You have to get out of there!“, Roxy ordered, trying but failing to suppress the quiver in her voice.

Eggsy almost didn’t hear her over the ringing sound of gunshots all around him but he didn’t have to to know that she was worried.

“I’d like to but I’m kind of caught up here”, he said lightly even though the situation was anything but.

This had been supposed to be an easy mission but now he was cornered by a bunch of weapon smugglers dead-set on putting a bullet in his brain. His gun was out of ammo and there was nowhere to run.

He was reminded of V-Day. With the guards closing in from both directions. Then, Merlin had made their heads explode. This time, that wasn’t a possibility.

There really was no way out.

“Roxy?”, he said quietly.

“Yes. I’m here”, came the quick answer. “Merlin is trying to get you out. Just hang on a little longer, okay.”

“Sure”, Eggsy promised. “Just – in case this goes horribly wrong – make sure that my mother is taken care of, okay?”

“Of course but it won’t, alright? It won’t. We’ll get you out of there in a minute.”

Eggsy thought that he might not have another minute.

A bullet shot through the crate he was hiding behind, making him flinch.

 

Just as he was about to accept his fate, he heard the door of the warehouse they were in open. Agitated voices were shouting but they were all talking at once so he didn’t understand a word.

Then shots were fired again.

Not in his direction anymore, though, as Eggsy quickly noticed.

 

After a while, the sound of fighting died down.

Footsteps coming his way echoed through the now silent warehouse.

A single pair of footsteps. One enemy.

He could handle one.

“No step further!”, Eggsy demanded in a firm voice, leaving his cover and pointing the gun at – a ghost.

He grew pale and stumbled a step back as his eyes took in Harry Hart.

“G-guys?”, he said, his voice barely a whisper. “Do you see this too or have I gone insane?”

“Oh god, it’s Harry!”, Roxy exclaimed. “Merlin! Come here, you have to see this!”

 

“Hello, Eggsy”, Harry said, smiling warmly. “You look good.”

For a moment, Eggsy just stared at him.

“Fuck you!” The words burst out of him as well as all the pent-up tears. He ran towards him, pounding his hands against Harry’s chest. “Fuck you!”, he yelled. “What makes you think you can just turn up here like this?!”

“I-I’m sorry…”

“It’s been a year! Where were you all that time?”

“I can explain but not here, alright? I’m sure someone heard the shots. The police might be here soon and when they arrive we should be long gone.”

“Give me the cliffnotes version, then”, Eggsy demanded. “We’re not going anywhere before you tell me why it took you a whole year to show up.

“I … had to take care of some things.” Harry avoided looking at him, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Eggsy just shook his head wordlessly for a moment. “This won’t do”, he said. “You have to do a whole lot better if you want me to listen because this is not even trying.” He shot Harry a piercing glance. “Come back when you actually want to explain yourself.”

Without another word, Eggsy turned around and left.

 

Harry followed him.

This had gone about as well as he’d feared. He couldn’t blame Eggsy for being angry.

He just hoped to be able to mend what he’d broken.


End file.
